


The Impala

by TardisGirl11 (ThedasWitch)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, The Impala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedasWitch/pseuds/TardisGirl11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader reflects on her relationship with Dean and his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impala

Your memories of Dean were all wrapped up with your memories of the Impala.

The day you met, he’d pulled into town with that rumbling engine, a fake business card, and some story about an insurance investigation. He’d interviewed you and a few other witnesses about the mysterious deaths in the area. Dean was too busy flirting with a waitress to notice that your card was fake, too, and your shirt covered up the anti-possession tattoo on your shoulder blade.   
All the flirting was gone, though, when he swooped in like some knight in rumpled flannel, slashing down the thing that used to be a realtor. You’d barely had time to thank him before you’d taken out its mate, liking the surprise and admiration in the hunter’s green eyes more than you would admit.

It was next to the Impala that Sam and Dean first asked you to hunt with them. You’d happily tossed your duffel in the trunk and ended your solo hunting days for good. The next few months were a blur of dingy motel rooms, lukewarm showers, and, always, the Impala’s leather interior.

Dean kissed you for the first time while you leaned against the Impala, one hand twined in your hair, the other curled around your hip. He’d deepened the kiss and lifted to sit on the hood, only stopping when you both were out of breath.

Over the next few weeks, the Impala was witness to dozens of quick kisses, stolen touches, and breathy moans as you and Dean explored your relationship and each other. When you couldn’t get your own motel room, the backseat was sometimes the only place with any privacy. You’d memorized the pattern of nicks on the back of the front seat as you laid against Dean’s chest in the back, listening to his heartbeat and thanking whoever was in charge of the crazy universe that you’d found each other.

You’d tried to focus on those very nicks a few months later as you’d bled into the leather, Dean’s hands cradling your head and applying pressure to your wound. It was then that he’d told you he loved you for the first time, and, though you were barely conscious, you’d smiled and whispered that you loved him too.

After that terrible night, Dean had been more protective of you than ever, shielding you from danger in the name of letting you recover. You’d spent more time than you wanted waiting in the Impala for the brothers to finish a hunt. His hovering and your stubbornness on the issue caused the worst fight of your relationship, both of you screaming and storming off. You’d watched the Impala’s taillights retreat through a haze of angry tears, and that night you tried to find comfort in your lonely bed. The next morning, you woke up to a whispered apology and Dean’s strong arms.

The Impala was Dean’s baby, but it became yours too. Your favorite days were when there were no hunts or monsters, and you could help him tune up the car. The two of you spent hours tinkering with the engine, laughing and exchanging grease-stained embraces. He’d pull you against his chest and kiss you, smiling against your lips and laughing when you wiped a streak of engine gunk across his cheek. 

You tried to hold on to those bright memories as you walked away from the cemetery, away from the dead trees and the fake flowers. Away from the cold headstone and its carved epitaph: Dean Winchester. A Righteous Man.  
“Just you and me now, Baby,” you say, fishing the keys out of your pocket and starting the ignition. You checked the rear view mirror one last time before pulling away, the headlights of the Impala lighting up the road in front of you.


End file.
